


Jonerys- New Year's Eve (One Shot)

by valyrianqueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jonerys, Jonerys Week, JonxDaenerys, JonxDany - Freeform, Modern Era, Romance, daenerystargaryen, jonsnow, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valyrianqueen/pseuds/valyrianqueen
Summary: For Jonerys Week 2019Daenerys  Targaryen and Jon Snow are flatmates and friends since the start of the university year. Dany is in love with him but has kept it a secret. During  New Year’s Eve  a great snowfall  forces them to cancel their initial plans and stay in together.  The right time has come to face their desires and feelings for each other…





	Jonerys- New Year's Eve (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first jonerys fanfic,so i'm really sorry if it is a bit amateurish. Also English is not my native language, so i apologise beforehand for any grammar or vocabulary mistakes you may see. Enjoy :)

“Daenerys…Daenerys wake up… I’ve got some news.’’  
Daenerys opened lazily her eyes to the sound of Jon’s voice. She felt his hand stroking gently her hair. That put a soft smile on her lips.  
‘’Good Morning, Jon. What happened?’’ she said with a hoarse voice from the sleep.  
Despite being half- asleep, Dany couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Jon’s eyes were. Big ,onyx eyes with long eyelashes, that reflected deep melancholy. I’m already lost in his dark eyes again.  
Jon kept looking at her for a while, without saying a word. Then he scratched the back of his head and said:  
‘’Look…We both wanted to go to see our families after a long time right? Well it seems that actually…We can not.’’  
Dany raised her head from the pillow and looked at Jon with a confused expression on her face:  
‘’But… Why?’’ She blinked nervously.  
‘’ Because the whole town is snowbound. It’s all over the local news. Last night’s snowfall was the heaviest of the last decade. We can’t go anywhere Daenerys. For a couple of days at least.’’ he blurted out.  
She shoved the blankets aside and run to her room’s window. She pushed the curtains, to see the view. Jon was right: The street, the rooftops,, the cars, the trees, everything was covered in snow. The sight only made Dany feel frustrated and sad. She turned to face him:  
‘’ This is unfair! The last time I saw them was like 4-5 months ago. I was really looking forward to this reunion…’’ she said looking down at her feet. Suddenly Jon moved closer and hold her hands into his. He whispered:  
‘’ Please don’t get sad… I miss my family too. It sucks a lot…I know. ‘’ He took a deep breath and then he continued :  
‘’Oh and just to know I called both of our families and informed them of the situation because I was afraid that they would cut the telephone and power connection at any time. Are you okay with it Dany?’’  
Daenerys heart skipped a beat to the sound of ‘’ Dany’’. Whenever Jon called her by that, she felt butterflies in her stomach. She started hyperventilating.  
C’mon think of something to reply fast, Dany thought.  
‘’ Don’t be sorry, you did nothing wrong! A short call wouldn’t replace them anyway…’’ she sighed.

After a while Jon left her hands and crossed his arms on his chest. He looked as if he had suddenly planed something:  
‘’ You know what? Screw the weather! We can have fun this New Year’s by ourselves. Even though it’s the only option that we have.’’ His eyes sparkled. Dany was taken aback from his sudden burst of energy. Jon rarely showed enthusiasm about anything. But still, that made her smile.  
‘’I love your idea! We will throw a party just for the two of us… Hm, shall we start with looking what’s left on the fridge to eat for dinner?’’ she suggested.  
He nodded in agreement. Daenerys asked again another question:  
‘’ By the way what time is it?’’  
Jon looked at his watch.  
‘’ It is 15:00’’ he replied. Dany gasped.  
‘’Was I sleeping for that long?’’  
‘’ You were drinking and chatting with Missandei until 5:00 am. You were a bit naughty yesterday. Be careful next time.’’ he teased.  
‘’ Haha. Your sense of humor is unreachable you know that?’’ she said sarcastically, raising her eyebrow.  
‘’ Well ,you always make fun of my humour Dany.’’ He said under a sweet smile.  
Then, he started staring at her for a while ,without saying anything. His eyes wandered to the details of her gorgeous face. For an instant it looked like he couldn’t breathe properly. Daenerys felt her cheeks blushing. Since she didn’t want Jon to notice her now red face, she found a quick response:  
‘’ You better get to work, Jon Snow. Time passes.’’ She said with a serious tone and she left him behind, standing there with his mouth half- open.

2 hours later:  
After a long investigation, they found some ingredients that they could use to cook a decent dinner. Dany would prepare the meal and Jon the dessert. They had both started their work for a short time and silence filled the room. Jon was the one who finally broke it:  
‘’ So what are cooking again? It sounded quite exotic.’’ He asked while he was putting the chocolate in a saucepan.  
‘’Bao bans. They are Chinese bread rolls filled with vegetables and barbeque pork. They are very tasty, trust me.’’ she said completely immersed in her task.  
Suddenly while she was cutting the dough into pieces, she felt two strong arms holding her tiny waist. Dany stood still at Jon’s touch. She felt his fingers caressing her softly. A tingle of excitement spread through her spine. She jumped.  
‘’ You- you scared me! I could cut myself! What the hell?’’ she stuttered, trying to cover her lie.  
Jon didn’t respond right away. Instead he was still standing there, holding her waist with the same tenderness as before. Daenerys could feel his hot breath on her neck. It took a lot of courage and self- discipline to not turn around, grab his curls and kiss him, hard and deep.  
‘’ I’m sorry… I just wanted the spoon.’’ he whispered to her right ear. Then, he leaned forward and took the spoon from the bench. Calmly he returned to his task. Dany looked at him ,speechless.  
Is he doing that on purpose? Or he clearly, hasn’t got a clue on the effect he has on me.  
After 30 minutes, which seemed to Daenerys a century, she put the buns on the baking tray. She felt that the atmosphere had become pretty awkward between them ,the last hour. She approached him:  
‘’Hey! Are you finished?’’ she asked politely.  
‘’Yes. Just one last touch and they are ready.’’ Jon said, not looking at her. He was decorating the dessert with some crushed Maltesers.  
‘’ These chocolate trifle brownies look very yummy Jon! Can’t wait to taste them!’’she said while looking hungrily at them.  
‘’ I hope you’ll like them. They weren’t hard to make but I’m afraid that I screwed it up…’’ he laughed nervously.  
‘’ Oh don’t be so hard on yourself! I’m sure they are amazing!’’ she gave him a broad grin.  
Jon offered her the saucespan. There was still some melted chocolate left in it.  
‘’ You want some?’’ he asked.  
‘’ Definetely. Thank you!’’ she answered.  
But in reality Dany had a different idea.  
Suddenly she threw some chocolate with her fingers on Jon’s blue sweater. Jon unfolded his arms and looked at the brown stain the chocolate had left on his cloth. His eyes started from the sight of his now stained sweater. He raised his head to the sound of Dany’s loud giggling:  
‘’ I’m sorry Jon, I didn’t want it! It was a mistake, believe me!’’ she said cheekily. Her smile was sly and challenging. Jon shook his head and said:

‘’ You know what? Take this!’’ he shouted and surpised her with some melted chocolate on her long wavy hair. Dany frowned and touched lightly her hair. Jon now was the one who was laughing. She didn’t lose a chance , and hit him with another blow, this time on his curly locks. Out of nowhere, he grabbed with both of his hands her wrists and pushed to her to the wall. She didn’t try to fight back. Instead she couldn’t hold her laugh looking at Jon’s serious expression.  
‘’ Ahahaha , Jon stop it!’’ she said trying to catch her breath.  
‘’ Not until you apologise for my sweater!’’  
‘’Fine! I’m sorry! I will clean it. It is just fun seeing your reaction whenever I play a joke on you.’’  
Jon closed his eyes and opened them slowly. His expression had changed. He didn’t seem pissed anymore. It was as if he was looking at her with lust. He took a good look on Dany’s full and slightly – parted lips and bid his lower lip, sighing. She could feel his hands slowly releasing hers. Daenerys gazed him in silence. She thought that she could pass out at any minute from the intensity of all the emotions that wandered all through her body. Just as she was leaning gently forward, to catch his lips on hers, a phone rang.  
Seriously now? NOW?,Daenerys thought very frustrated.  
‘’ For fuck’s sake…’’ Jon cursed under his breath. He walked towards the table and picked up his phone. It was Ygritte , their university classmate. She was hitting on Jon since the beginning of the uni. She had become very annoying and Jon was clearly not interested. But she continued this kind of behavior anyway. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and put the phone on his ear.  
‘’ Oh, hi Ygritte… What’s up?’’ He said awkwardly while looking at Dany.  
Daenerys felt a sudden surge of anger. She wasn’t that angry to Ygritte as she was to Jon: It frustrated her that he picked up the phone , instead of dismissing the call.  
If he is so fed up with her , why is he answering the phone?  
‘’ Yeah.. .I guess haha’’ he said to Ygritte forcing a laugh. Dany turned her hands into fists. It was as if Jon had forgotten that they had left some unfinished business.  
‘’ If you will excuse me, I’m going to have a shower’’ she said in a monotone voice. Jon wasn’t paying attention to Ygritte’s rambling, and he looked at her with confusion. Before he was ready to say anything, she stormed out of the room, seething. 

20 minutes before New Year  
Dany was sitting in her bedroom trying to catch internet connection. It was pointless. Due to the snow storm, the wifi connection was lost. Frustrated she threw her phone to the bed. Her feelings were a mess. She couldn’t understand what was happening between her and Jon.Her thoughts were revolving around him:  
I mean, we were always close… So close… But not like today. It seemed as though it was finally happening but-  
Suddenly her eyes were filled with tears. She embraced her own petite body and hid her face between her knees. Daenerys remembered how the dinner did go : It was so embarrassing and filled with awkward silences, that it made her to lose her appetite. Most of the time , Jon was sneaking glances in her direction, but in the end he would mention an irrelevant subject. When Dany was ready to finally confess her feelings to him, his phone rang again. The first person that came into her mind was, Ygritte. She was so sure she was calling him again. Without excusing herself, she left for her room.  
I can’t understand. We always enjoyed each other’s company. And now we couldn’t find something to say. Did he regret about what was going to happen in the kitchen? He was the one who initiated it! Or he suddenly decided that he fancies Ygritte? I’m pretty sure they are still having their chit-chat. Probably Jon has fell for her now…  
Daenerys was crying quietly. When he told her that they would have fun together, she didn’t think like this. I wish I was with my family, she reflected looking outside of her window. Dany wiped her tears with the back of her hand and lied back to bed to sleep. Emotional hurt made her so much exhausted.  
A soft knock on the door, made her to open her eyes.  
‘’ Dany, please open the door. I don’t want you to welcome the New Year alone in your room.’’ Jon’s voice was so low, almost a whisper. Dany didn’t answer.  
‘’ I will wait for you at the living room. Please come over.’’ He said and then, silence.  
After a while Dany got up from bed and opened the door hesitantly. She moved to the living room and saw Jon sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall. When he noticed her presence , he swiftly approached her and held her firmly by the shoulders. He said:  
‘’ Daenerys what ‘s happening? Something troubles you, I’m sure. Tell me-‘’  
He cut his sentence when he looked at her red eyes. He lifted her chin up and his expression was full of worry.  
‘’Were you crying? Why? Is it because of me? Did I hurt you?’’ he asked with concern.  
Dany averted her eyes from Jon.  
‘’ Please tell me if you are dating Ygritte. I just want to know this. Then I can move on from this house, leave you live with her. I don’t want to be an obstacle to your relationship.’’ She replied, trying so hard to hold her tears. The last thing that she wanted was to see her cry.  
Jon frowned to the sound of her answer.  
‘’Do you realize what are you saying? I told her to piss off and never annoy me again. I lost my patience with her.’’

‘’ Then who was at the phone before?’’ she blurted out.  
‘’ It was my Godfather Davos… What made you think that I like Ygritte?’’  
Before Dany could answer, Jon grabbed her by the waist and with his left hand touched her cheek lightly. He smiled, a captivating smile that melted all her walls.  
‘’I’m sorry that I made these beautiful eyes tear up for me. I should have told her to stop bothering me earlier on. Seriously I never thought that you… I had the impression that my feelings were one –sided. I’m so glad that I was wrong. I’m in love with you Dany. Since we moved to this apartment together. Finally I found the courage to tell you.’’ She could feel Jon’s heart beating so fast against her chest, as hers was beating too. Her breaths were shallow and she was at loss of words.  
‘’ Jon… I’m so in love with you that whenever you look at me or just touch me, you send my heart flying…’’  
She looked up to his eyes as he was looking into hers. Then, he leaned forward and he kissed her, their lips touching each other softly. At first it was a gentle and slow kiss. Daenerys was trembling into his arms. Jon sensed that, and held her steadily with his right arm as he was caressing her neck with his left hand. Her hands were resting on his chest, grabbing his shirt as the kiss grew stronger. Little soft moans escaped from Dany’s lips as both of their mouths were devouring each other with passion. Daenerys teasingly, bid gently Jon’s lower lip and broke off from the kiss. He smiled mischievously at her little tease and kissed her again , this time hard. She responded with the same longing, kissing him as if her life was depended on that. Jon was now caressing with both of his hands her back. He lifted slightly her hoodie up ,to touch her bare skin with his fingertips. His soft fingers drew invisible circles on her lower back, causing Dany to gasp and break the kiss.  
‘’Do you want me to stop? Tell me and I -’’ Jon asked, breathless. Dany cut him off as she was pressing hard her body against his, holding his neck with both of her delicate hands.  
‘’ Kiss me again’’, her voice a hoarse whisper.  
Before he could start kissing her lovely lips again, the sound of the clock on the wall drew their attention. It was 00:00.  
‘’Happy new year !’’ Daenerys said enthusiastically, while she was giving him a big hug. Jon lifted her with care, like the most precious thing in the world.  
‘’Happy new year… You know what they say about the New Year’s kiss?’’ Jon said with a sly smile.  
‘’ I don’t know… Would you like to show me?’’ she replied, pretending to be innocent.  
Without hesitation he grabbed her by the hips and kissed her again.


End file.
